


The beaming love

by jinglebellselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, againts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellselu/pseuds/jinglebellselu
Summary: Wolf au/omega verse, it’s almost Christmas and alpha Sehun doesn’t have a mate yet so he decided to visit his grand-parent house in small village and instead he finds love.





	The beaming love

Sehun brushed his eyebrows with the tip of his finger in a stressful manner. Sitting for more than twelve hours with occasional five minutes break did no good to his body. He stretches his tense body in different angles feeling pleasure in doing so. It was already time for him to go, which also means those ladies would be waiting for him at the door with the hope of catching a glimpse of his handsome face. They were beautiful, Sehun give them that but none were his style. He doesn’t want a mate who’s too confident about their looks, he need a heart that could teach his heirs love, not arrogance. It was also the soul reason he was still single.

The twenty eight years old Alpha had ideal type. He wanted a shy, demure and down to earth mate. Now he was handsome enough to win the heart of millions but those were bold males or females. They were sexy, confident and boastful while the one he would actually prefer were either too scared of him or weren’t ready to be with someone as great as him. Sometimes he wondered why it was hard to find someone he could truly love.

Getting out of the building, he walks to his car. The black thick coat he was wearing suited perfectly with his black dress shirt and black pants- not to mention he also has jet black hair. Might as well look like a criminal.

It was getting colder because it was already last day of November. Snow would fall any time sooner; Sehun wasn’t looking forward to it.

In the way he catch how those ladies were standing in sexy poses, wearing short clothes even though it was cold. Sighing he ignored them. He doesn’t need desperate hoes.

 

After getting out of shower his phone was ringing nonstop so he answered it without checking the ID. He wanted to relax but no- they even had to call him when he’s home. Annoyed he snapped.

“ _What?_ ”

Whoever was on the other line squeaked like a mouse and for a second Sehun was stunned.

“ _I -um is it mister Oh Sehun?_ ” the person questioned in shy voice.

Frowning his eyebrows Sehun answered with ‘damn yeah’.

“ _Your grandparents told me to call you to tell that they wanted you to come and stay with them for a month_.” The person explained.

Sehun raised his eyebrows. “ _First of all, who the hell are you? Didn’t you learn that you must introduce yourself before talking to strangers? And why are you even telling me this instead of them? I swear if you’re there to talk to them into arranging a marriage I’ll come and murder you_.”

The other person didn’t answer. Sehun was satisfied at the quietness and was willing to shut his phone off when the other person quietly answered.

“ _I’m sorry. My name is Luhan and I never had the chance to talk with someone I don’t know…”_ Now Luhan’s voice sounded he was at the verge of crying. “ _They told me to call… because they are busy… they told me to tell you they wanted you home…”_

Sehun was feeling bad for being rude, Luhan sound like a nice person but still who knows if he was lying.

“ _Fine, I’ll be there in two days_.”

“ _Okay_.” It was even quitter then before.

 

And that’s how two days later Sehun was ready to stay one month in his grandparent house.

The village didn’t change much. The people- wolfs were same. Doing their daily work, kids playing among each other, their laughter surrounded the place. It was a bright environment. The first thing he did was plucking some flowers from the street, wrapping them in tissue he walked to the to the house.

Fifteen minutes of walk lead him to the place hidden by grass and trees and a small house. He remembered when he was child he use to visit his grandparent often because his animal instinct could be only satisfied in wild.

Knocking the door, he waited for his grandmother to open it. The door screeched open, with a bright smile Sehun looked up only to find the delicious smelling omega sticking his head out to look at the intruder.

In that moment, it was totally unintentionally when Sehun gave that dominant aura to the small thing. In return the little omega squeaked uncomfortably before asking in a low voice, as if too scared to piss off the dominant alpha with his voice.

“ _Who are you?_ ”

Sehun quietly stared at the creature, he felt himself turning hard at the mere sight of the thing. His pant tightening around his crotch but it wasn’t in Sehun’s control. Not when he wanted to grab the thing to pin him down and have his way with him. He step closer, nearly forget he was here for his grandparent not to fuck around.

As if sensing his intentions, the little thing stepped backwards in fear and before Sehun could make the boy submit to him someone called from back.

“ _Luhan, is that Sehun?_ ”

So he was Luhan. Sehun cursed stepping back. This was this the person who talk to him on phone? No wonder he was so little… so beautiful.

“ _I’m Sehun_.” Sehun confirmed to the little thing that widened his eyes in surprise before opening the door fully to let him enter.

Stepping inside, they stood side by side as Sehun was taking his shoes off while Luhan was clutching the door. The height difference was obvious; the little omega was big enough to reach Sehun’s shoulder. And not to mention the smell was strong for the both.

“ _Sehun,_ ” Grandma Oh smiled happily at the arrival of her grandson.

“ _Oh my boy, look at you._ ” She cooed walking to the tall man with her back slouched. Sehun walk to her and leaned down to hug to the old short women in his warm embrace.

Their moment was short lived as grandma Oh looked at Luhan, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to other with eyes looking down. She smiled at the cute innocent boy before pointing to Luhan with her face. Sehun stared at the oblivious omega.

“ _He’s Luhan. Isn’t he pretty?_ ” She asked knowing well her grandson was already into the boy.

Sehun shrugged his shoulder off, taking his coat off; he leads his grandma inside not bothering about Luhan because he wanted to show he could care less.

 

Luhan stared at the two with pouted lips. Grandma Oh forget him the moment her grandson was back. Shaking his head he decided to leave. Now that her grandson was here, he could help his grandparent and Luhan wasn’t needed.

Removing his body from the corner, he weared his shoes and walk out to see kids playing in the field.

 

It has been three days Luhan didn’t visit the old couples neither did they bother about him. Luhan has been treated like their son for three years. He helped them in chores, work with them in taking care of their garden, cook for them, massage them if they needed and in the end once they found the one they wanted they ditched Luhan as if they don’t know him and it sting because he was treating them like his own grandparent otherwise he wouldn’t have washed dishes or clean the dust in their house.

Being sad all to himself, he didn’t see the old women walking to him.

“ _Luhan,_ ” She called.

Luhan jolted up at the call. “ _G-grandma what are you doing here?_ ”

She offered a kind smile, before holding her hand out for Luhan to get up. Because he still respect her he stood up eyeing the old women wondering why she was here.

“ _I asked the kids where you’ve gone and they told me you were here sad about things. What’s wrong dear?_ ”

Biting his lower lip, Luhan laughed nervously. “ _I’m not sad…”_

“ _Then why didn’t you come to see us?_ ”

Why didn’t you call me? Luhan thought.

“ _Ah I thought you needed some time with your grandson so I didn’t want to bother you._ ”

“ _Nonsense! Come with me right now. I’ve a feeling you don’t want to meet Sehun so don’t worry he’s not here today_.” It was said in easy way.

And it really made Luhan feel like he was a replacement of their grandson which didn’t settle well with him.

Stepping inside, strong smell of Alpha was lingering inside and it unintentionally made Luhan feel uneasy to his lower body. Gulping he followed the old lady inside.

“ _Have you eaten anything, I’ll cook If you want._ ” Luhan offered like a kind boy he was.

The old women smiled in gratitude. “ _Oh boy of course I’ve eaten._ ” Then she narrowed her wrinkly eyes. “ _Don’t tell me you think I came to get you so you can do house chores_.”

And honestly that was exactly running in the little omega’s head and shamefully he denied the truth saying no.

Luhan was happy he doesn’t have to face the arrogant Alpha. He cleaned the house on his own will feeling guilty for thinking about the old couples badly. Then snuggled to them, by the time the door was opened and Alpha’s strong smell filled the house, Luhan was cooking dinner.

He ignored the eyes on the back of his head and pretended to be oblivious until the Alpha walked to greet his grandparent.

Once finished, Luhan started cleaning the spoons, knife and plates he used before he could prepare the table.

Too focused on washing he didn’t sense the other presence until the tall figure stood beside him, catching Luhan off guard.

He squealed, the spoon fall from his grip and he freeze in his position. Eyeing the Alpha Luhan was shivering.

“ _Take it easy, I’m not going to eat you._ ” the other whispered. However his words didn’t match the expression on his face as he was eyeing the omega body like he was a piece of meat. A desire to devour it.

Sehun took the glass from the shelf going back to the fridge to pure some water.

Washing again, Luhan uncomfortably squirmed. He can’t take being observed like this by Sehun. It made his body warm in unusual way it was almost pleasurable.  
  


Everyone settle down at dinner table. When Luhan came to sit, Sehun raised his eyebrow at him. It was peaceful but not for Luhan who wasn’t able to eat because Sehun kept asking him things like pour him this and bring him that it made Luhan frustrated. Why was he doing this to him? It was cruel.

Finishing his half plate Luhan lost the appetite to eat more. He took the dishes to the sink and started washing them, mood sour from the bully.

Normally he would sit with the old couples but today Luhan didn’t feel like it so he simply said he was tired and wanted to go home.

“ _I’m sorry if you find Sehun annoying._ ” The old women said stepping outside to bid him goodbye.

And it wasn’t surprise that Luhan didn’t come to visit for a whole week. Mrs. Oh had talk to him five times to come but he made excuses. He doesn’t want to be treated like a maid to Sehun. That Alpha has no manners. Well mostly Alphas lack manners so nothing new. All he needs to do is waiting till the man leave back to city.

  
One day he was staring at the children playing. Calming himself as busy people pass by him.

“ _Hey_ ,” That voice. Luhan mentally groaned. “ _Why didn’t you come for the whole week?”_ Sehun asked as he walked closer to him, a frown decorated on his curved eyebrows.

Because Sehun was still an Alpha he can’t just be disrespectful so he stood up eyes down. “ _I was busy._ ” He muttered lowly.

“ _Busy? I don’t care if you’re busy. It’s your job to clean the house and cook so do those and be busy after that as long as you want._ ” Sehun snapped.

Now that was another level of ignorance. “ _Excuse me… I’m sorry but it’s not my job. I do that because I care for them. I won’t clean if I don’t want to_.”

Sehun was stunned as he asked in shock “ _Wait- you’re not maid?_ ”

Horrified at the statement Luhan choked on his saliva. “ _No I’m not maid! Why would you think like that?_ ” He questioned wondering what made the alpha to think like this.

Sehun was speechless. “ _Oh… I saw you working in the house and you’re polite… so you’re not?_ ” Sehun questioned one last time.

Nodding furiously Luhan confirmed. “ _I’m not maid_.”

Let’s just say from there they become friends. Well for Luhan but Sehun have ulterior motives. He wouldn’t settle down being friend zone beside if things were going that way, he might as well would need to force the omega get what he want. It’s his right to choose his mate, be it a beggar or a royal princess. As Alpha he was born with some advantages.

 

In the evening Sehun and Luhan were sitting on the grass, enjoying the view until Sehun asked Luhan a question he was curious.

“ _What’s your age?_ ”

Luhan smiled nervously. “ _Twenty six_.”

That earned him a gasp from Sehun and seems like Luhan expected that so he smiled embarrassingly.

“ _You’re twenty six and yet you don’t have a mate? I’m surprised to hear that._ ” Sehun truthfully said.

Luhan bite his lips, feeling uneasy with the topic so just to stop Sehun from further questioning he admitted. “ _Well… no one wants a… dirty mate… I’ve been… robbed of my innocence_.”

Luhan look up fearfully to see Sehun’s expression and what he saw was furious eyes. He looked mad. So that means he doesn’t want to be friends with Luhan. Luhan understand that, everyone does that. It was only logical to do so.

Sehun clutched his fist tightly, his blood boiling harshly. “ _Who did that?_ ” He hissed.

Luhan flinched back. Paralyze at the sudden attitude. “ _Uh… can’t tell you…_ ”

He really can’t because that person doesn’t even live here anymore so there was no need to tell unnecessary information.

“ _You think you’re dirty?_ ” Sehun asked twenty minutes later.

Luhan smiled bitterly. “ _Yes… I’m…_ ”

“ _You’re not._ ” Sehun said firmly.

“ _Sehun-_ ”

“ _Those you wanted you for your body would think that, not the one who loves you._ ”

Luhan sadly look down. It was kind of true. Those who used to admire him left him behind after the incident. People look down at him but that doesn’t matter anymore. Kids played with him, Oh couples treated him like their grandson and he want nothing more.

“ _Do you love me then?_ ” Luhan asked.

“ _I do love you_.”

Luhan smiled. “ _Thank you Sehun. I’m grateful to you for not treating me like this._ ”

Oh shit. Luhan thought he was confessing in friendly manner and here Sehun thought he would finally admit and both would be together. Huh.

 

The Oh couples house that use to be peaceful and calm was totally opposite after Sehun start living there in a half week. It wasn’t even because Sehun was messy, it’s the people.

It was obvious no one could ignore the masculinity he possess and the power running through his veins that lead mothers’ of betas and omegas to visit Oh house daily, bringing their daughter or son with them. It was disaster for Luhan, first he felt very uncomfortable at how they look down at him or glared while talking about how their child was good at everything, hinting to the Oh couple to persuade Sehun to accept their child and second, they left the house in total garbage that Luhan had to clean. He mocked them once saying if they are so good at cleaning why not cleaning after themselves then?

“ _When will our Sehun be home?_ ” The women asked with a fox smile, her daughter at the side giving off polite fake smiles.

“ _I’m not sure. Maybe Luhan know, Luhan did Sehun tell you anything last night?_ ” Grandma Oh asked the awkward boy.

Luhan immediately nodded. “ _He said he needed to practice his combat skills so he’ll be home at late night_.”

The women and her daughter gave Luhan disgusted glares. “ _Why he’s even here? Don’t tell me he’s slutting around Sehun._ ” The women degraded Luhan talking to Mrs. Oh and the worse thing is Luhan can hear her loud and clear.

Mrs. Oh clicked her tongue in distaste. “ _What are you saying? Luhan was always here helping me. Did you forget? And why would Luhan see the need to do that when I approve of them openly? Don’t ever talk about Luhan like this_.”

Luhan bite his lips to stop the smile, suddenly he was feeling shy. He doesn’t want to see Sehun more than a friend but Sehun has this charisma that Luhan find himself thinking of the said Alpha more than half of his day.

“ _But he’s used. Sehun deserve a pure mate, not someone’s used._ ”

Ouch. Now that truly sting. Luhan gulped the lump before deciding to leave quietly. It was humiliating enough but she had to bring his past and remind him of the truth. Sehun really deserve someone better and clean- unlike him; used and thrown.

Mrs. Oh apologized from Luhan many times that he had to hear such a thing but Luhan was strong enough to pretend he wasn’t sad and hide the urge to cry so well.

 

“ _Luhan, do you have anyone in mind?_ ” Sehun asked one evening sitting on the couch of the house.

“ _Huh?_ ” Luhan questioned.

Sehun leaned closer to Luhan but not enough to feel strange. “ _Like a mate. Do you have someone you to want to mate with?_ ”

Luhan eyed the Alpha nervously. How could he say he was thinking of Sehun? That would ruin the friendship they have because obviously Sehun can’t love someone like Luhan. It was too much to ask.

“ _Uh no, I don’t really think about it because no one wants me… they made it clear._ ” He whispers.

Sehun frowned at the answer. “ _Is this about that incident Luhan? Didn’t I told you-_ ”

“ _They said why they would come for me when they have so many clean and pure mates._ ”

Sehun leaned back in frustration. He was trying hard to be patience but Luhan was testing him. One day he would pin the boy and teach him a lesson.

“ _What do you think when you see me?_ ” Sehun questioned, hoping he wasn’t sounding over confident jerk. I mean he would be lying if he said he wasn’t aware of his effect on living things so might as well stop pretending.

Luhan laid his eyes on Sehun, as if observing the Alpha for the first time when in fact he ogles at the said man whenever he gets the chance.

“ _Uh…”_  Luhan started getting all flushed at the explaining what he see. “ _You’re… h-handsome and… ah… perfect…_ ” He then laughed since he was dying inside saying things like that so openly. It felt like he was confessing to Sehun so he stopped there.

What he didn’t saw was the scowl on the said Alpha’s face so deep that would make anyone cover back. But Luhan did hear the click of tongue.

At that moment Luhan realized Sehun think of him no more than a stupid omega male.

“ _Oh look, Sehun is home today_.” The guests enter. Those girls dying to make Sehun their groom.

Sehun stood up to greet his grandma while purposely ignored the others.

The thing that made Luhan cry from inside was, Sehun didn’t come to sit with him. Instead he went to sit with his grandma and other girls and mothers. Getting all the love Luhan wished to have.

Feeling left out and ditched he quietly pull himself up, leaving through the door feeling sad how that certain Alpha didn’t bat an eyelash busy talking with beautiful omega and betas. And it was also the point Luhan started avoiding the man.

  
Luhan was watering the garden when Sehun came in from outside. It has been a week Luhan was running away so Sehun know the boy would run away so rather than greeting the tense boy he stood still eyes fixed on the little creature who was obviously getting uncomfortable by each passing second.

Minute passed but Sehun didn’t budge. Luhan had enough so he shut the water off, not once meeting eyes with Sehun but when leaving unfortunately he had to pass by Sehun. When he almost passed by Sehun, his wrist was gripped by in a tight clutch. He couldn’t help but gasp in horror.

“ _Run little omega, run till you feel safe, once I’ll have enough of this game I’ll tear you open and you wouldn’t be able to stop me then_.” He hissed, letting go the boy who didn’t wait a second before running away.

Once Luhan was sure he was far enough he bent down to collect his breath. Clutching his heart tightly, he stared blankly at the ground. Why Sehun does sound so scary? Whatever it was, Sehun wasn’t giving good vibes. The fear he felt down his spine was unbearable. It almost felt like Sehun wanted to dominant him sexually and truthfully it didn’t settle well with Luhan. He has fallen for Sehun while Sehun seems like he wanted Luhan for his sexual needs. He was Alpha surrounded by beautiful betas and omegas so why would he find the need to show his inner desire to Luhan instead of all those he was surrounded by? Luhan want Sehun too… but not as someone to fuck but as a mate however it was impossible.

  
“ _Luhan dear, you know you could tell me anything right?_ ” Mrs. Oh asked one day. Both were grocery shopping.

Luhan meekly nodded. He can’t tell her why he was avoiding staying at her house whenever Sehun was around.

“ _Does Sehun scare off? Did he do something bad to or threaten you?_ ” the old women asked.

Unknowingly Luhan let out a nervous laugh. “ _Ah! Of course no, Sehun’s too good to be doing this._ ”

“ _Then what is it? Why do you run away when you see him dear?”_

Luhan denied further. “ _I do not. There’s nothing wrong between us_.”

“ _Then today stay for dinner. I feel bad when you cook and don’t even eat_.” The women sighed in exaggeration.

And Luhan had to agree because she sounded tired.

  
That’s how Luhan find himself sitting across Sehun who wasn’t hiding the fact he was gazing at Luhan.

“ _How come he decided to eat with us today?”_ Sehun said to his grandma, not even looking at the tiny shivering thing.

Grandma Oh sighed. “ _Sehun, why do you talk about him like this? Honestly I thing he doesn’t want to come anymore because of you and your admirers. I’m thinking to just lock the door and not let any of you inside hurting my precious boy._ ”

Sehun lifted a brow in confusion. He know he has many admires and it was no surprise but what they had to do with Luhan?

“ _What they do to Luhan?_ ” He asked.

Luhan widened his eyes. No, he doesn’t Sehun to know he was being insulted under his roof. It was too humiliating to be said. A more reason for Sehun to tame him.

“ _Grandma what are you talking about? It-_ ”

“ _Don’t dare to interfere_.” Sehun hissed at him shutting Luhan off.

Luhan gulped the tears directing his head down.

“ _Sehun I said be nice to Luhan if you don’t want to get kicked out._ ” The old women warned.

“ _Tell me what they do to Luhan?_ ”

Luhan wanted to protest but he was also scared. He can’t disobey an Alpha now. That would be like writing his death.

Grandma sighed. “ _I’m not sure if Luhan told you but something bad happen to him in the past and now they call him names. They think he want you to mate him so they bully him by calling him names. They accuse him of seducing you to mate him. One time I heard they told Luhan to not think of himself highly because we let Luhan stay here because he was working for me. That he was just a slave to us. What is wrong with these idiots?_ ”

Luhan’s head was thrown down. He was sure Sehun was angry at him. Face turning hot at the attention he received from grandpa and Sehun.

The anger on Sehun was obvious.  He was breathing heavily through his nose as his hard chest was rising up and down in deep breaths. Fist curled and face turning red. Picking the signs, grandpa decided to calm the inner beast of Sehun. Angry Alpha wasn’t a good sight, especially when a beautiful omega is around.

“ _Why didn’t you tell us he was treated this way? Why did you even allowed them to come again after they said things like that to Luhan? Did you forget Luhan is like our son? How dare they come to our place and talk about our child like this.”_  the old man complained in a pissed voice.

Luhan felt tears bore his eyes. Feeling treasured was rare but so good. It made him feel warm inside.

“ _I didn’t know that would affect Luhan this much for him to not come here anymore. He said he doesn’t care what people think of him… I’m mistaken in this. I’m sorry my dear for letting them in and hurting you._ ”

“ _No…_ ” Luhan’s voice cracked at the first word. He doesn’t want to show he was crying but those tears and his voice weren’t cooperating with him. “No… it’s okay… I’m fine.”

The two elders wanted to comfort the hurt boy but when they saw Sehun, who had been staring at Luhan nonstop they know he had a thing for him. It was good because they wouldn’t want anyone other than Luhan to be with their grandchild. So quietly they exchanged few gazes then quietly left.

Luhan panicked when they left, leaving him alone with Alpha. His small anxious body stood up to collect the plate to bring them in kitchen. He left Sehun’s plate as it was half full and put the other away. After washing them he came back and Sehun’s plate was still like it was before. It means Sehun wasn’t going to eat so Luhan walked to his side meekly to take the plate, but before his hand could touch the thing, his wrist was grasped and before he could processes what just happened he was pushed forward to Sehun, forced to Alpha’s lap.

He gasped at the feeling of being on top of Alpha, feeling the sensitive flesh on his lower body. Luhan clutched the broad shoulders blade to not move unnecessary and cause a friction in their lower region. It was too much for him.

Few seconds past and they were still in same position doing nothing. Luhan was staring at the Alpha’s neck, not bold enough to stare at the dominant man eyes. He moved a little to get down, his legs moved but then a harsh grip landed on his hips, preventing him to move. He gasped at the tight grip. His movements all stopped together at the warm and rough hold. He knows moving would only make them both turn on but he needed to stop this before things could get ugly. Yep ugly because as long as he remembers his heat was closer so Sehun would trigger his heat being this closer to him and it won’t be nice.

“ _Why getting all nervous?_ ” Sehun whispered.

Luhan’s heart was bursting. He can’t take it and he need to step down as fast as possible. It wasn’t right.  He kept looking down, hoping for Sehun to show some mercy.

Warm breath hit his neck when Sehun leaned to him; those lips were closer than ever to his flesh. Luhan closed his eyes thinking of a way for Sehun to let him go.

“ _Luhan stay still_.” Sehun hissed.

Luhan felt fear creep in his heart at the aggressive behavior. They were too close… It was uncomfortable…

Luhan pushed Sehun away when they heard footsteps coming down. Luhan was so relieved that he let out a huge sigh that didn’t escape Sehun’s ear.

“ _Grandma I’ll be going_.” Luhan informed the old lady who was smiling all the way.

“ _Take care of yourself, my boy_.”

Luhan nodded in response leaving through the door not glancing at Sehun at once. His heart ringing in his ear. Just what Sehun did back there and what if grandma didn’t come… would he have let this Alpha control and make him submit to him? Why Sehun was like this to him?

  
True to their words, when the mothers and their children came, grandma Oh scolded them saying they shouldn’t bad mouth Luhan as he was like a son to her and if they ever did again, she would beat their asses or tell their heart throb Sehun to do so and kick them out of her house for forever.

Mothers felt insulted so they left and few girls. Few stayed because Sehun was a price worth to fight for. If only they know.

  
Luhan was still avoiding Sehun but what he noticed was Sehun become cold to him. He was most of the time found glaring at him and it encourages the girls around him to do the same. They acted nice when Sehun would be around and when he would be gone for little while they would laugh at him saying because of his slutty attitude Sehun doesn’t like him and that he should stay away from Sehun and his family.

The thing was, Luhan believed them. He was sure Sehun start hating him because he was avoiding Sehun and always left him whenever the Alpha wanted to talk so he took the blame. Beside he knows from the start he don’t stand a chance to be with Sehun and that was a fact. Not what he thinks or feels.

Today was no different. Luhan was sitting on the grass watching children playing games. Actually Sehun start coming here and when he would come, those girls surrounded him. It hurt Luhan to see them so beautiful while he was ordinary looking boy trying to live his life with no actual purpose.

Luhan kept his focus on kids knowing how Sehun was furrowing his brows at him at the very moment, probably cursing him for his existence.

One kid came to Luhan. “ _Hey why do you sit here all the time? Don’t you have anything better to do?”_

Luhan was taken back at the rudeness coming from the kid. His eyes landed far across him, there those girls were laughing at him. They must have sends the boy. And Sehun was beside time and as expected was glaring at him.

Feeling humiliated he didn’t let the tear drop as he apologized to the kid and decided to find some other place. He can’t fight them all and beside who know if some of them were Alpha or beta? Then he would be bruised and their parents won’t bat an eyelash. It was better to stay out of trouble no matter how hurt or out of place he felt. Someday he would leave all these people behind who hurt him more then- wait not more than anything. There was something worse and Luhan had faced it too.

Luhan find himself walking to the hill where no one goes. He used to take Sehun there when Sehun came first. Now Sehun had more people to depend on. He sat on the top of the hill and observed the beautiful sky.

Hours passed, sky turned dark but Luhan sat there thinking about his life and shedding few tears along the way. This was the first time he stayed this late but today he could care less. He wanted to avoid population… people that only hurt him and hurt him some more. Grandma Oh has Sehun for now so she doesn’t need his help much. He just wanted to enjoy his time alone where no one could hurt him.

When the cold become unbearable he turned to his wolf form. His fur protected him from the cold. It was so calming and peaceful Luhan fall asleep in there.

The next morning he woke up, his body was tensed from sleeping on the ground. He stretched his body and once again decided to just sit there. It was better than to meet heartbreakers. At evening he decided to go back home and spend the rest of his day there.

When he reaches the down he saw horrified expression for everyone. Deciding to not involve himself with them he walked to his house direction. Once there, he saw his door was scratched. What happened? Touching the paw marks, he felt scared. Maybe someone wanted to kill him last night. Thank god he wasn’t home. Getting inside he saw few things on the floor. His clean floor was muddy. Whoever had come inside was rude. That person didn’t take off their shoes.

Though he decided to ignore all that and just sleep after a quick shower.

The fresh and warm water hit his body, cleaning the dirt and the tiredness. His tense muscle relaxed under the water. After washing his head from shampoo he cleaned his body then wrapped the towel around his body. All he wanted was to feel the nice bed beneath him while he comfortably sleeps. He had eaten nothing from last day but he could care less about food. He was eating less and less because he doesn’t feel like eating these days.

Opening the door of washroom, his eyes were wide open at the intruder.

Oh Sehun sitting there glaring right inside his soul. Luhan was shocked and unintentionally he squeaked in surprise, the only sound he could make out while his fingers grasped the towel from the edges.

“ _Where were you last night?_ ” Sehun questioned in dark voice.

Luhan flinched. Now that wasn’t in his planning. He just wanted to rest but how dare Sehun break into his house like this? And on top of that he was questioning his whereabouts. Was he in his right mind because this was out of Sehun’s business. Sehun hate him so why bother now? The fact he was glaring at him right now was even worse.

“ _I was on hill_.” He answered quietly. His legs pulled together in uncomfortable manner. How could he not feel anxious when there was Alpha in his house, both of them alone and he was barely dressed. That towel was the only thing rendering him from nakedness so it’s not okay.

Sehun stood up from his place, making Luhan nervously step back. “ _Grandparents were worried about you. Come and show them you’re fine. Don’t do such a careless thing again_.”

Luhan pouted at the cold voice. “ _Grandparents were worried about you don’t do such a thing again huh._ ” He mocked the man in a really low voice but Sehun heard it anyway.

“ _Did you say something?_ ” Sehun asked in low voice. He was standing on his full height. His eyes landed on the towel and with a smirk he scoffed.

“ _Darling don’t just stand there act all innocent_.” Sehun growled. His tone was giving warning to the omega. “ _Don’t tempt me acting all shy and fear. I might as well go for you if you keep standing there. Wear your clothes cause we’re leaving together_.”

Luhan shivered. Nodding his head he dashed to his room locking the door immediately. It was nerve wrecking. His heart bursting in his ribcage. Now Sehun would think he’s slut because he was standing there instead of like a respectful person to rush inside his room to wear clothes. Why couldn’t he leave first rather than giving Sehun a chance to call him like this? Oh how stupid he was. Sehun already hate him and now he’ll hate him some more.

After he was ready he meekly came out, he purposely opened the door slowly to not make any sound. Once his eyes directed on Sehun, he regretted doing so.

Sehun who though it was okay to push his hand inside his pants, touching himself in his house stood up with wide eyes, grabbing a tissue to clean his hand from his crime. Luhan pretended he saw nothing but both of them know what the elder just did and that hard on wasn’t easy to hide. It was big and Luhan blushed furiously looking down.

“ _Uh… I’ll just wash my hand_.” Sehun motioned towards the toilet to wash his hands. Luhan wondered if he could walk around with his beast urging him to touch it. Shrugging the thought he decided to just follow the man who had started walking first.

The passer byes eyed the two.

“ _Where was he? Where did you find him?_ ” Women asked looking at Luhan disapprovingly.

“ _He was sleeping._ ” Sehun whispered.

“ _But you checked his house last night. How come you didn’t see him?_ ”

 _“He was out at the time_.”

“ _Good to know he’s fine. You doubted us for no reason honey. See I told you we can’t harm the boy like this_.”

Everyone knows how much of a big fat lie it was.

“ _Well you can’t blame me for doubting you people. You always hate on him. Last day those girls told the little boy to tell Luhan go away. He was gone from that time so what do you expect from me?_ ” Sehun defended.

Luhan made himself look smaller to not get attention even though they were talking about him.

“ _Sehun I already told you I did-_ ”

Sehun glared at the girl and he was mad at that moment.  _“-I dare you to lie to me bitch_.” Luhan gasped. “ _Say it and I’ll snap your neck_.”

He was perplexed and the fact Sehun cuss someone… he never heard Sehun cussing before and he sounded cruel too. He knows when to use his power. Sehun wasn’t the kind of person who would go around showing he was Alpha and deserve better. He usually accepted everything. To Luhan, he was the kindest Alpha he ever met even though his glares were only directed at him all the time. But that Luhan blamed himself. He deserves those glares because he must have done something to piss the man off.

Sehun start walking forward ignoring the people watching him walk away with Luhan trailing behind him.

Reaching the house, Sehun opened the door and instead of going inside, he kept the door open, making Luhan go first. It was act mostly done by couples or a man fool in love. Luhan didn’t dare to question and simply hope no one saw that. They would get the wrong idea and Sehun’s popularity will go down because of him.

“ _Luhan, thank god you’re safe! I was worried where you could’ve gone_.” Grandma Oh came to Luhan pulling the petite guy in tight hug.

Luhan hugged her back. Feeling warm inside from a motherly hug as he was totally hidden inside her arms, except his height.

Sehun watch the interaction from side lines with soft expression. It wasn’t hard to see Luhan lacked love. Sehun was willingly to give him all the love he have. But man, Luhan was proven dense… or simply he was too scared of Alpha title. He knows Alpha abuse their title and power... he can’t blame the tiny thing for it.

“ _Don’t ever leave like this Luhan. I wasn’t able to sleep knowing you were out there somewhere…_ ”

“ _I’m sorry grandma… I won’t do it again…”_

“ _That assures me enough_.” She tightened the hug then let altogether.

“ _Did you eat anything? I prepared your favorite once Sehun told me he could smell you coming closer. The poor man spends all night searching for you_.” She whispered the last sentence to herself.

Luhan blushed. Did Sehun really look for him all night? He steals a glance at the Alpha who was too busy eyeing the food. Was he hungry too? Because of Luhan? Luhan felt bad for making him go through this. It seems like Sehun still cared for him.

“ _Ow come on honey, do you see how they steal glances when the other isn’t watching?_ ”

That made Luhan to look down while Sehun stared amusedly at Luhan, a tiny smile on his face.

“ _Come let’s eat. I know you two are hungry so dig in.”_  She said happily.

Luhan shyly sat down, still not sure if he should start before the elders but Sehun already start stuffing food in his empty stomach. Luhan smiled warmly at the view. Sehun was normally too composed… it wasn’t easy to see him acting savage. That opened his appetite and he start eating too. Just not as savagely as Sehun.

Luhan went home again after food because he badly needed to sleep. Sleeping in the hill wasn’t comfortable and he didn’t get his full sleep.

  
It was a three days later when grandma Oh asked him a favor when he was casually watering the plants.

“ _Luhan… I know I’m asking a lot… but please do a favor for me… hmm?_ ”

Luhan smiled. “ _You said I‘m like your son, of course I’ll do anything as long as I can_.” He assured the old women.

She smiled warmly. “ _I’ve to leave with my old man to visit my old friend. She needed me so I need to leave. Sehun would be alone for three days and he knows nothing of working at home… Could you stay in my house and cook for him and make sure no sassy girls come inside this house to rape my Sehunnie. You know how it works, it’s easy to seduce an Alpha so please stay with my son and protect him from the likes of these. I trust you Luhan. I won’t mind if you seduce him, in fact I’m looking forward to it_.”

Luhan blushed. Talking was hard for him and she expects him to flirt? Nonetheless he agreed. Only because she asked, it has nothing to do with his feelings for the dominant man.

And that’s how the next day Luhan was hugging the old couples telling them to take care. Sehun was standing beside them; he was going to send them to their destination. Luhan smiled at the couples one last time as they disappeared from his sight shutting the door off he decided to clean the house. Grandma had cooked them lunch which they all have eaten together now dinner has still five or six hours. He could clean and settle his things in the living room. There were only two bedrooms and one living. Of course the master bedroom belongs to the couple while the other was for Sehun. He can’t share a room with Alpha. So he ends up in the living room despite Mrs. Oh insisting for the omega to sleep in master bedroom.

It was almost dinner time so Luhan started cooking a simple meal for dinner, Sehun would be coming soon and he need to feed that big man.

The door opened from outside came in Sehun. Luhan was totally feeling not good being alone with him like this.

Sehun exhaled a huge sigh. “Stop getting worked up. Just because we’re alone doesn’t mean I’m going to take advantage of you.” He paused, before adding. “Unless you walk around in towel then I assure you I would do something really bad to you.”

He laughed when Luhan tensed. He was teasing the boy… no he wasn’t because he was damn serious.

“ _Why were you avoiding me?_ ” Sehun asked out of the blue.

Luhan bite his lips. Why Sehun was interacting with him? This was good but not good. That way Luhan won’t feel awkward around the elder but also he would fall for him more and also Sehun would end up taking advantage of his love. That would make him real miserable.

“ _I… I wa-_ ”

“ _Don’t you dare lie to me Luhan. I would know if you’re lying_.” Sehun warned.

Luhan closed his eyes, he was still not looking at Sehun directly as he was busy cooking meat while Sehun was close to stairs. At least Sehun won’t know how nervous or red faced he looks.

“ _Sehun… you won’t understand… it’s an omega thing…_ ” Luhan mumbled hoping for Sehun to not hear and just go back to his room.

“ _Omega thing?_ ” Sehun questioned to himself wondering what this omega thing was. “ _What’s this omega thing exactly?_ ”

Luhan blushed deep red at the disbelieve voice. “ _You know… you’re an Alpha… I get uneasy with you… When you’re with me… I feel like… i…_ ” Luhan’s voice cracked. Damn no he can’t say this but Sehun was waiting for an answer. Clenching his fist, he whispered weakly. “ _I wanted to be touched by you… its scary…_ ” Luhan confessed.

“ _Why do you feel that way, Luhan?_ ” Sehun asked calmly, helping the boy realize about his true feelings.

Luhan softly gasped. What he was going to say was embarrassing but Sehun had to know the truth. So that he would leave Luhan alone. “ _Be-because I’m omega… I wanted to be touched by Alpha… It makes me feel… good…_ ”

Sehun was quiet. Maybe it was disappointment or simply speechless. Luhan though took the silence as hatred for him.

Just like that Sehun left while Luhan did what he was doing.

Instead of making thing less awkward, they become more suffocated for Luhan. Sehun was seemingly too busy thinking of something as he ate with his eyes blankly at his plate.

Dinner end and Sehun quietly left. There first day came to an end like this.

The next day Luhan woke up, washing his face at the only washroom they had, he starts cooking breakfast. While in the middle someone knocked the out door. Too familiar with everything he went to open the door but what he finds were beta and omega females and males. He was surprised because they gave him a disgusted look before forcing their way in. As if Luhan didn’t just hold the door on their face.

That’s how Luhan ended up cooking dozen for these uninvited guests. He thought Sehun would tell them to go but instead he said it was good to see them. They shamelessly flirt with Sehun while the Alpha smiled kindly at them. Sehun didn’t even answer Luhan when he asked Sehun if he should take them out. The elder ignored him. And now Luhan felt real bad for himself because who wouldn’t when you’re being treated like a servant.

They told him to bring them water and snacks while Sehun kept staring at the scene unfolding.  Once Luhan cooked, he didn’t bother to eat with them. He in fact left the house alone. He said he would protect Sehun from these but how could he when Sehun wanted this and beside he would get beaten by them and he was sure Sehun wouldn’t bother to rescue him.

Spending more than half day out he came back. It was past lunch time but he didn’t care if Sehun had eaten or not. He was the reason he left anyway. So when he opened the door, he saw the empty house full of garbage. Dirty peoples. He went upstairs to see if Sehun was home or not.

He saw the door opened and no one inside. The lights are off as the room was clean.

He shrugged decided to clean the house first. Getting the garbage bag to stuffed the wrappers, the plastic glasses and tissues. Once done he brush the food particles throwing them too. Then he washed the dishes and decided to prepare the dinner early so he could bath after that.

Once finished he took his shampoo, hair conditioner, body lotion and rushed to the washroom. Sitting in the tab with warm water was good. Christmas was coming within a week so he had to prepare a gift for the Oh couples. Would Sehun stay till then? And if he would so should Luhan give him something too?

In forty minutes he was finished. Then he realized. He didn’t bring his towel or his cloth. What the hell was he thinking forgetting important things?!

A moment of panic passed and he grasp the situation he was in. Instead of wasting his time, he should just get his clothes before Sehun could come home.

And that’s what he did. He opened the door shyly coming out naked and wet praying for Sehun to not be around yet.

Once he was fully out of the bathroom, he sighed as he saw Sehun’s room was still dark so no one entered it yet. Stepping down he reach downstairs. Too focused on getting his clothes he failed to see the figure lying on the couch.

He heard moaning and a wet sound. Luhan turn back to look at what was that. His eyes widened and widened as he saw Sehun.

Lying on the couch, legs spread open and he wasn’t wearing any pants. His hand was touching the big throbbing thing and something white was coming out of that slit. Luhan never blushed deeper than this in his entire life as he screamed at the sight.

Sehun jumped up, his eyes coming out of their socket as he eyes Luhan. Luhan covered his body with his hands as Sehun check the omega body shamelessly. Eyes drinking the sight hurriedly.

Luhan squeaked as he felt himself burning on his lower back. He without getting anything ran to the washroom again.

  
They didn’t dare to eat dinner together. Nope, it was too awkward for that. And when the house lights went off. Luhan know he was in big trouble. He was in heat. In the same house with Alpha. Alone. Well, he was doomed.

As the night went on, he sweated and whimpered touching himself in any way possible to calm himself down. He searched for the pills that could hide his smell but apparently there were none in this house.

That’s how he whimpered moaned and he grinded against his palm. Damn Sehun it was his fault Luhan was facing this.

  
While Sehun was going wild in his room. He knows it was Luhan going in heat. He smelt that before this happened. As soon as he entered the house, he smelled that and couldn’t control himself. And now that little omega was mewling and crying made Sehun goes berserk but yet he kept fighting with himself. Currently he was slamming his head on the floor to forget what was happening under this house roof. His love was getting needy and Sehun was horny and yet he can’t touch the boy because that would like taking advantage of the omega.

Clawing his hand, his face Sehun moved from one side to the other. He was bleeding by this point but still that didn’t stop him from his inner desire.

It was an hour later that the smell got stronger and then his door was knocked. Sehun breathed heavily. Control asshole control yourself.

He opened the door and there the little boy was standing with his knees stuck together. He was so pale and so delicious.

“ _Alpha~_ ” Luhan whined pouting at the strong creature.

“ _Alpha… I need pills… do you know where are heat pills?_ ” Luhan licked his lips, his eyes going to the Alpha’s crotch. And shamelessly he touches himself.

Sehun groaned loudly. “ _Luhan… stop that!_ ” Sehun hissed, for the last time controlling himself, Luhan was torturing him.

“ _Sehun… please help me…_ ” Luhan begged moving his hips.

Sehun had enough. He grabs the little thing and throws him on the bed. Locking the door he jumped on the boy.

“ _You little slut want me to fuck your needy hole_.” Sehun landed his lips on the Omega’s sweet pale neck.

Even after two hours Sehun was forcing his thing inside the crying omega. Luhan couldn’t help but to cry in pleasure- Sehun was too good at it and he was reaching all the places inside his stretched hole. Their connected parts throbbing violently which intensified the pleasure. The need to fuck more.

Sehun pulled out entirely getting up and pulled Luhan up making him wrap his legs around his torso as he pushed the younger’s back against the wall and inserted his big throbbing thing inside making a wet noise echoed around alongside Luhan’s girly moans.

“ _Ahh~ Ah! Ah! Eeh! Alp- Ah-Alpha!”_

Sehun attached his lips on the younger’s pale neck pulling the flesh between his teeth. “ _Do you feel my dick? It’s making you fucking cry! I’m your Alpha Luhan! Your boycunt is squeezing my fat dick Luhan! You’re a whore for my dick Luhan! God such a beautiful slut bouncing on my dick as if your life depends on it!!”_

Luhan choked on his tears at the dirty talk clutching on Sehun even tighter Sehun thrusts upward harshly. If Luhan were to say, he felt his insides ripping at the force. But he don’t want Sehun to stop. Anything but that.

Their night was wild, rough and dirty. Their morning was lazy, sloppy and even dirtier. Sehun used everything he could use on the boy.

It was third day and they were going at it in kitchen shamelessly. Sehun decided to go somewhere else till Luhan’s heat come to an end. Somewhere his grandparents won’t come. And that’s how they left a note with some excuse and went to Luhan’s house.

As they left the old couples house, everyone in town found out what was happening. Luhan’s scent mixed with Sehun gave it away. Some ignored while other’s cursed the blessed boy wondering why Sehun would choose someone like him. Must be seduction. Living under the same roof would’ve resulted in this eventually.

  
Sehun’s arms were wrapped around the petite waist as they were on the bed. Sheets thrown on their exposed tangled bodies.

“ _Luhan… you’re so beautiful babe_.” Sehun complimented the exhausted boy. Luhan only pushed his back more to Sehun.

“ _Sehun… I’m sorry for doing this to you…_ ” Luhan apologized. Now that they’ve slept with each other, it was impossible to go back as if nothing happened. It would be hard to pretend because it wasn’t a fling for them.

“ _You did nothing wrong, Luhan_.” Sehun calmly said.

Craning his neck back, Luhan whispered. “ _I seduced you… I could’ve warned about this-_ ”

“ _Well things happened before that, it would’ve been more awkward if you talk to me about your heat… after seeing each other in sexual light. I was masturbating and you just happen to come out all naked and wet with that jiggling ass_.” Luhan whined. He was still not used to this. Sehun being intimate with him, complimenting his body.

“ _Sehun… I’ve a question…_ ” Luhan turned around to face Sehun. “ _How many people have you slept with when in their heat?_ ”

Sehun gulped. He didn’t expect that question this soon. “ _Well… In city people are more open minded so whenever I feel the need to do sexual thing I would just grab anyone and go for it. It would be a onetime thing though… after that we don’t talk about what happen._ ”

Luhan hummed and Sehun felt the boy was disappointed. And that should’ve made him guilty but he was happy knowing Luhan cared.

“ _Sehun… it’s a onetime thing between us too?_ ” Luhan question after thinking so much.

“ _Well… what do you think Luhan?_ ” Sehun questioned back.

Luhan turned his gaze away from the alpha. “ _I don’t know… you must decide…_ ”

“ _Then Luhan if I said I wanted you all along what would you say?_ ”

Luhan stared, as if he didn’t understand what Sehun just said so Sehun let the boy deal with the news as he kept quiet.

“ _Sehun… what are you talking about?_ ” Luhan asked shocked. “ _Do you really mean that?_ ”

“ _I do babe._ ” Sehun whispered with a wide smile.

And Luhan was informed just then Sehun has already claimed him after the sixth time they did. He said Luhan was so out of it so Sehun did what he deemed was right. Even though Luhan wasn’t pleased Sehun have his way with words.

Beside who was Luhan to complain when he wanted the same thing and it was good he didn’t feel any pain. Maybe Sehun was really being considerate.

  
They went back home as lovers. The Oh couples were happy to see them together. Luhan spend his days with Sehun. People still despises him, some even have the guts to flirt with Sehun who merely shrugged them off, and they were not worth his time.

  
Luhan was walking towards the hill. Sehun was waiting for him there. He hugged himself tighter. The sweater he weared to warm himself wasn’t doing a good job. His tiny body shivered as a cold wind hit him.

Reaching the top, he saw Sehun staring down from the cliff. It was dark so Luhan wondered what he could be looking at when he can’t see anything to begin with… or he just wanted to feel the air. It was clearly stronger there where Sehun was standing. Or he was wishing for death?

“ _Sehun it’s dangerous there._ ” Luhan said when he was close enough to his alpha.

Sehun smiled softly at his mate. “ _I wanted to talk about something important today._ ”

Luhan nodded, giving him a sign to continue.

Sitting down on the ground, Sehun held his hand out for Luhan to take to pull him down making him sit between his legs as he hugged the tiny body from the back. His jaw rested on the narrow shoulder giving Luhan enough warmness he needed.

“Luhan, you know I’ll be leaving in a week, right? I’ve work piled up in my office and I can’t stay here longer than this. I was thinking you should come with me. I know you’re used to living here and the life of nature but I don’t want to leave you alone here. Knowing these people how they treat you… it doesn’t settle with me… what you thin-” He stopped when he felt something cold fall on the back of his hand. He looked up at the dark limitless sky. More water drops fall. It was raining.

“ _We should get back_.” Sehun murmured, not pleased his moment was cut short.

“ _Let’s stay for a bit_.”

“ _Babe you’re shivering and your skin is numb. Do you want to get sick?_ ” Sehun scolded but Luhan was having none of it.

“ _Sehun please… just a little bit…_ ”

Sehun could only sign. “Fine.” Then he remembered he was in the middle of asking important question. He hugged the body tighter to keep his body warm, not letting the air seeping through his body as a barrier. “ _So I was asking if you could come with me to the city… can you do this Luhan._ ”

Luhan smiled, landing a soft kiss at the man jaw. “ _Sehun you didn’t have to ask. I’ll follow you wherever you’ll take me._ ”

Sehun sighed in bliss rubbing the side of his cold face to Luhan’s cheek.

“ _Sehun,_ ” Luhan called excitedly. “ _Look it’s snowing_.” Luhan pointed at few little while snow balls.

Sehun kissing him on the cheek stared at the direction Luhan pointed at. “ _It’s snowing huh?_ ”

They both stared as the rain turned to soft snow balls, covering everything in pure color.

“ _Babe we should go back_.” Sehun said after a while because it was becoming unbearable for him at this point.

Luhan pouted and gave puppy eye look to Sehun. Sehun chuckled. “ _Luhan you know it must have started snowing down there right? Let’s just go before we catch cold_.”

Luhan nodded and both went down to their home. Luhan still wrapped around Sehun’s warm arms walking down.

  
Two days before Christmas and Luhan still didn’t buy any gift for the Oh family. The problem was Sehun was always around him. He wanted to go that specific shop where he was sure he could get the gift for Oh couples.

“ _Sehun… did you already bought gifts?_ ” Luhan questioned Sehun was busy checking few papers.

“ _I did babe. Why you ask? Do you need help or something?_ ”

“ _No -no I was just asking._ ” Luhan refused immediately. “ _You’re busy today so I wanted to go shop for few things while you finish your work hmm Sehun?_ ”

“ _I’ll come along. Work isn’t that necessary. Where do you want to go?_ ” Sehun start putting his papers away getting ready to go with Luhan’s wishes.

Luhan squeaked. “ _Sehun you shouldn’t neglect your work like this_.”

Sehun sat straight as he smirked. “ _Why babe, why do I feel like you don’t want me around? Correct me if I’m wrong_.”

Luhan gulped. “ _I want to do something secretly…_ ” Whispering the words he believes Sehun would get suspicious or possessive.

“ _Then why not come clean instead of torturing yourself like this? You can just go and do what you like as long as I know where to look for you_.”

“ _But I can’t tell you where I’m going._ ” Luhan said sadly. Sehun was too nice to him.

“ _Then Luhan, I trust you. You want to go you can go. If you can’t tell that specific place then at least something close by so I would understand, Hmm?_ ”

Luhan jumped on the male happily. “ _Sehun you’re too good to me_.”

Stroking his mate’s back, Sehun mumbled. “ _You deserve even more… that’s the least I could do…_ ”

 

The Christmas night…

“ _Luhan… Babe what is that?!_ ” Sehun exclaimed delighted as he saw his present.

It was a pair of baby shoes.

Luhan smiled shyly his head bent down not able to meet Sehun’s eyes. “ _I’m pregnant Sehun_.”

“ _Oh damn boy!_ ” Sehun stood up over excitedly as he pinned the boy down, kissing him aggressively not minding the fact his grandparent were witness.

“ _Babe, open this_.” Sehun gave him his present.

Luhan hold the small box in his two finger, feeling the solid sides, he slowly opened it and once he did, his eyes were filled with tears.

The couple rings. Specific for wedding.

Grandparents were happy their grandson finds the love of his life. Someone that was close to their heart just like Sehun was. And the sound of seeing their grandson’s son sounded perfect.

One thing though, Sehun had already know Luhan was pregnant and he also know Luhan was making it a surprise so like a good mate he let Luhan do as he please. Whatever makes him happy. And to tie it down he prepared the rings.

A week later they held their wedding ceremony in the village. Sehun invited his close friends for that other than that it was done simple and cozy. That’s because Sehun know Luhan doesn’t like attention. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy if it were somewhere else.

  
***

Ten years later

“ _Oh Sehun get your butt here! I demand an explanation about his burned shirt!_ ” Luhan screamed totally annoyed at his husband. Who volunteer to wash and iron the clothes of their kid.

“ _I…_ ” Sehun trailed off knowing it was useless.

“ _Oh Sehun, how did you manage to do this!_ ”

“ _Oh come on don’t be so stingy Luhan, things happen_.” Sehun defended himself.

“ _Things happen? How come your friends can do it good but you can’t? Why are you so diffic-_ ”

“ _Babe not this again,_ ” Sehun whined. “ _I already apologized a million times and I regretted comparing you to my friends’ wives. Why you still clinging over that?_ ”

Luhan pouted. “ _Because I was hurt and humiliated Sehun. Apologizing won’t make me get my dignity back. Because of you they think I can’t work because I’m from village. Do you think it’s good to hear when they insult me like this?_ ” He complained.

A week ago Sehun’s friend invited Sehun and his other friends for a mini party. That’s how when Kai’s mate, Kyungsoo pours them wine elegantly Sehun blurted out to Luhan. ‘Babe why can’t you do it like him? He’s good at it. You should learn to be good like him’ And that for the entire time Luhan held back as those submissive mates eyed him like he was alien then saying it was because Luhan was a villager, he wouldn’t know such a things. Once they came home Luhan ignored his husband for two days until Sehun decided to act like an Alpha and bring his mate to submissiveness. Only then did Luhan confess.

And from that day on, Luhan demanded Sehun to work a little at home, and whenever he do a mistake, Luhan would say ‘Your friends can do but you can’t? How come you’re so unknowledgeable?’ and would add more things if he was in bad mood.

“ _Babe I can fix things. I’ll have a talk with them._ ”

Luhan crossed his arms. “ _Then they would call me a spoiled villager because I let you do the talk._ ”

Sehun smiled at that. “ _Well then, why don’t you put an end to this and talk it with them?_ ”

Luhan looked down. He thought of talking to them about it but was too shy to voice out. “ _What if they mock me?_ ”

“ _Oh my love, look at you being all cute and shy._ ” He chuckled before pulling omega’s wrist pushing him towards himself.

Luhan squealed softly when he landed on Sehun’s lap. “ _Sehun… what are you doing? Mason will come downstairs soon_.” Luhan whined as Sehun presses hard wet kisses on his pale beautiful neck. Sucking, licking and biting gently feeling the sweet flesh with his teeth. Luhan shuddered at the feeling of being played like this.

“ _Daddy, stop eating Appa!_ ” The ten years old jealous alpha demanded hearing his Appa’s painful (moaning) whining. The kid thought his Appa was in pain. And that made Sehun chuckle as Luhan made himself look presentable.

“ _Daddy, Appa isn’t food so don’t bite him like this_.” Mason looked at his Appa’s nervous face. “ _Look daddy now he had bite marks. He must be in pain_.”

“ _I’m sorry Mason. I thought your Appa was deer. I’m sorry for eating him._ ” Sehun apologized in the most insincere tone he ever had.

“ _Love you_.” Luhan whispered teasingly before walking to the kitchen.

 

Luhan and Sehun decided to come back to Luhan’s and his grandparent’s village to visit the old couples grave. Paying the visit to the graves of the old couples, they left alone to the hill they used to come.

It was snowing heavily but his time; both of them were shielded from cold. They came prepared. Sehun was on the ground, Luhan sitting between his legs. Watching the snow fall on them and everywhere.

“ _Luhan… I love you._ ” Sehun whispered to Luhan’s ears.

Few tears rolled down Luhan’s cheeks reminiscing his life before Sehun came. The kind Oh grandparents. Then Sehun… it was just too overwhelming.

“ _Babe, don’t think of past as obstacle… but as a lesson or a beautiful memory…_ ”

“ _Sehun… thank you for coming in my life and changing everything for me… I would never forget the day you confessed your love to me…_ ”

Sehun hummed peacefully.

“ _I love you too Sehun…_ ”

Luhan craned his neck to meet Sehun’s eyes. Eventually their gazes landed on each other lips. Slowly Sehun leaned forward to connect their cold lips.

The snow kept falling.

Months passed.

Years passed.

Decades passed.

They still kept visiting village before Christmas, sitting on the hills almost every day in cold and when the Christmas would pass by… they would return to their daily life until the same time comes again.


End file.
